psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria
Opis Victoria jest suczką rasy Syberian Husky i z zawodu jest modelką.Często lubi się ubierać w krótką czarną spódnicę . Nosi też czarną obrożę z ćwiekami. Victoria jest najbardziej piękną dziewczyną z Psiego Patrolu. Oraz jest żoną Gray 'a. Ma osiemnaście lat. Wygląd Jest syberianem husky . Victoria jest żółto z szarą łatą od końcówek tzw ,, kryzy " do spodu ogona . Ma także turkusowe oczy . Nosi też często jasno-czerwony tusz do jej powiek . Suczka jest też bardzo szczupła. Wygląd jako psyrenka Gdy jest psyrenką jej początek ogonka jest pokryty perełkami . Później ma ciemno-różowy pas , po nim ma fioletową falkę i tak na zmianę . Jej koniec ogonka ma u góry i u dołu ciemno-różowe pasy , w środku ma jeden fioletowy. Charakter Jest miła, lojalna, przyjacielska, cierpliwa, lubiąca uwagę i delikatna. Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać oraz modę do tego i bardzo elegancka.Kochająca przyjaciół i rodzinę i spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem oraz ich przyjaciółmi. Sunię cechuje kobiecość w 100 %! Victoria jest także romantyczką. Kocha się stroić, malować itp. spędzać czas w SPA, na pokazach mody. W wolnym czasie chętnie pomaga. Kiedy ma zły dzień chodzi smutna i może być marudna. Wydawałoby się, że bałaby się wyzwań podczas akcji, to błąd gotowa jest na każde wezwanie! Co do swojej siostry do bardzo mocno ją kocha i cieszy się, że znów mogą być razem, lecz ciut przeszkadza jej nadopiekuńczość. Natomiast co do Gray'a to kocha z nim spędzać czas i są nierozłączni! W jego towarzystwie zawsze jest szczera, romantyczna, czuła. Gotowa jest za niego poświęcić życie. Jeżeli chodzi o jej szczenięta to chce by były szczęśliwe, lecz trzeba przyznać, że czasem staje się nadopiekuńcza, ale to ze względu, że bardzo mocno je kocha. Wrogów Psiego Patrolu traktuje wycofana i z dystansem, nie ufa im. Umiejętności Jest bardzo ładna, co potrafi być uwodząc. Do tego dość szybka, ma bardzo dobry węch, słuch i wzrok. Szybko potrafi nałożyć sobie makijaż i wychodzi jej to perfekcyjnie i bardzo bardzo pięknie. Rodzina * Rodzice- nie pamięta. * mąż - Gray * syn - Scott * córka - Scotty * córka - Mufin * teść - Chase * teściowa - Everest * szwagier - Kaiden * szwagier - Dylan * szwagier - Heks * szwagierka - Snowy * szwagierka - Amber * szwagierka - Brooklyn * żona jej szwagra - Briana * (przyszła) szwagierka - Jessie * wujek jej męża - Snowstorm * ciocia Gray ' a (kuzynka Chase ' a) - Cloe * Starsza siostra- Valixy Dubbing wersja angielska (obecnie i dorosła) - Liv Tyler wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska wersja angielska (szczeniak i jako nastolatka) - Camila Cableo wersja polska - Anna Dereszowska Pojazd 'Regularne i na misje '''To żółte Lamborghini Huracan . Jego maksymalna prędkość to 340 km / h . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to fioletowo - czarny motor , ma on różowe wstawki , które świecą w ciemności . Z przodu ma cztery światła . Może jechać 250km/h . '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to motorówka galeon 700 , które może zamieniać się w łódź podwodną . '''Space pup - '''jest to ponad świetlny fioletowo - biały z różowymi wstawkami wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup - '''ma wtedy różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. '''Winter Pup - '''jest to różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. Victoria's_car.png|Pojazd Victorii Lamborghini Huracan Victoria's_Mission_Paw_Crusier.gif|Pojazd Victorii Mission Paw jest to motor Sea_Patrol_Victoria's_boat.gif|Pojazd Sea Patrol Galeon 700 Space_pup_Victoria's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Victorii Space pup Biografia Victoria nie zna swoich rodziców. Jedyne co wiadomo to to, że miała starszą o dwa lata siostrę,a sama Victoria została porzucona w lesie kiedy miała 5 tygodni. Na szczęście znalazł ją Ryder i reszta piesków. Gdy poznała Gray'a zrodziło się między nimi uczucie, które wraz z wiekiem rosło. Dość szybko zaaklimatyzowała się w bazie. Teraz do jej początków. Gdy się urodziła była bardzo kochana, przytulali ją, całowali. Kojarzy, że rodzice okazywali jej to samo z siostrą. Dość szybko znalazła dom, ponieważ znajomi,jej rodziny wzięli ją w wieku 4 tygodni. Zbyt wcześnie od separowali ją od matki. Obiecywali , że za tydzień przyjadą w odwiedziny, ale to było jedno wielkie kłamstwo! Wymagali od młodej Victorii zbyt wiele jak na jej wiek . Pewnego dnia ich syn wrócił z kolonii i powiedział, że to najgorszy pies na świecie...Postanowili wywieźć ją do lasu. Długo skomliła i wyła, ponieważ chciała związać z nimi swój los. Kochała ich w pewnym sensie. To była najgorsza noc w jej życiu, ponieważ rozpętała się straszna burza, waliły pioruny, rozlegały się potworne grzmoty. Mała Victoria bardzo się bała i to spowodowało jej strach przed burzami. Myślała sobie:,,''Czemu mnie zostawili? Co zrobiłam nie tak?! ". Gdy się obudziła, może była 5 rano. Zobaczyła ciemny kształt w oddali przez chwilę przeszło jej przez myśl, że wrócili po nią, ale szybko to sobie wybiła z głowy, poczuła obcy zapach, już miała uciekać gdy go ujrzała. Był to Psi Patrol i Ryder od razu jej pomogli. Gdy ją przynieśli do bazy podbiegł do niej 5 - tygodniowy Gray .Zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia, pokazał jej całą bazę i teren wokół. Później uświadomiła sobie, że zakochała się po uszy w Gray 'u. A pewnego dnia przyprowadzono do bazy Lavię i stały się najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Codziennie ona i Gray bawili się godzinami. Z każdym rokiem uczucie ich do siebie rośnie i tak jest, aż do dziś. Strach # Burze #Ciemność #Lęk Wysokości #Kosmici #Pająki #Rzeczy paranormalne. #Horrory. #Tornada. Nie lubi #Gdy sobie inni dokuczają #Kłótni #Wojen #Walk #Gdy Kocia Katastrofa 2 robi coś złego #Błota #Pajęczyn #Obrażania Lubi #Spędzać czas z Gray 'em #Spędzać czas z przyjaciółmi #Harmonię. #Wyzywająco się ubierać. #Szczenięta #Jeździć szybkimi samochodami #Bawić i spędzać z jej szczeniętami. #Jeździć Bugatti Chiron jej męża #Jeździć jej Lamborghini Huracan #Być piękna #Modę #Makijaż #Brać udział w konkurach psiej miss piękności #Stroić się #Spędzać czas z dziećmi #Wielkanoc #Święta Bożego Narodzenia #Sylwestra #Stroić się #Malować się #Chodzić do SPA #Walentynki. #Modeling. Galeria Victorii Victoria.png IMG_20170718_210638_015.JPG|Prześliczna Victoria narysowana przez KeylęLPS , obecna http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ You_will_always_be_the_one.png|Victoria i Gray przy ognisku sketch-1500537324662.png|Przeuroczy rysunek , narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ Gray_and_Victoria_will_become_parents.png|Victoria i Gray będą rodzicami Happy Jessie.png Sketch-1501311903786.png|PRZEŚCLICZNY !! rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 Victoria Gray Savannah and Mer-pup swimming for KeylaLPS by Chye, Marevest FOREVER.png|Victoria jako psyrenka Air_Rescue_Victoria_and_Air_Rescue_Gray.png|Victoria i Gray w strój do latania 1501944950251.jpg|Podczas dni sportu. Zrobione przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 TO JEST MEGA SUPER ! Misson_paw_Victoria_gif.gif|W stroju Misson Paw Gray x Victoria nuzzeling.png|Rysunek do opowiadania Wakacje piesków . Victoria i Gray tulą się sketch-1502694566336.png|Narysowane przez Kora3000 Sea_Patrol_Victoria_and_Gray.gif|Gray i Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol I miss her by Chye Marevest FOREVER.png|Gray tęskni za Victorią ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków rodział 9 " Mission_Paw_Gray_x_Victoria_in_real.png|Mission Paw Gray i Victoria w realu Victoria Gray Skipper Hutch and Savannah in real.png|Urodziny Victorii Victoria_Grat_Aurora_Skipper_Kaito_and_Savannah_in_real.png|Victoria i Gray wraz z innymi pieskami : Savvy , Skipper , Aurorą i Kaito Sketch-1503426201852.png|PREZŚLICZNY , WRĘCZ MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 JULCZYDLO1 ŚLUB VICTORII I GRAY ' A ILUSTRACJA DO OPOWIADANIA ,, WAKACJE PIESKÓW " Gray Victoria Aurora Skipper Amy in real.png|Gray , Victoria , Amy , Skipper , Aurora , w bazie podczas świąt Space_pup_Victoria.gif|Victoria w stroju space pup Gray Skipper Dylan and Victoria chasing Sweetie Mission Paw Pups Save the world.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania Mission Paw : pieski ratują świat Sketch-1503665955477.png|Victoria i Gray w świetle księzyca oraz próba w programie szkic sketch-1503754903881.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania wakcje piesków rozdział 9 Gray_and_Victoria_on_their_first_date_on_Valentines_Day_ilustatrion_to_Only_Her.png|Pierwsza randka Gray ' a i Victorii w Walentynki i ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Pups Vacation's tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Wakacje piesków " Only her tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Christmas_in_Paw_Patrol_tittle_card.png|Okładka do odcinka ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " Sketch-1504976566818.png|Mega sweet rysunek . Skipper , Hope i Victoria na deskorolkach narysowany przez KeylęLPS , a obecną http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:%5E%5EThePuppy%5E%5E ^^ThePuppy^^ The guradians of Erath tittle card.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " i Victoria jako nimfa i strażniczka Ziemi Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Sketch-1505832067599.png|SUPER NIESMOWITY RYSUNEK NARYSOWAY PRZEZ http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Julczydlo1 Julczydlo1 VICTORIA JAKO MAGICZNY PIESEK ! JEST TAKA PIĘKNA ! sketch-1506013856073.png|Ilustacja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " sketch-1506259254652.png|Special na kolejny koniec świata , Na Koniec Świata 23 . 09 . 2017 sketch-1506361830790.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Briany i Dylan 'a Sketch-1506699287705.png|Victoria i Gray jako szczeniaki i moment rozczarowania Kajtka sketch-1506756210067.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tylko ona " Victoria poznaje Gray ' a sketch-1507049324589.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania z serii ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " bdzie to ,, Strażnicy Ziemi : Powrót " Sketch-1507383769982.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony księżyc " sketch-1507387821621.png|Ilustracja do mojego przyszłego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " Sketch-1507728080497.png|Ilustracja do mojego opowiadania ,, Czerwony Księżyc " sketch-1507828344441.png|Victoria w stroju nimfy i Strażniczki Ziemi sketch-1508333599491.png Untitled29.PNG|Victoria w jej Lamborghini Huracan Untitled43.PNG|Victoria i Lady . Victoria próbuje wyciągnąć na przejażdżkę Bugatti Chiron , ale Lady boi się jeździć szybkimi pojazdami . Sketch-1509987171173.png|Gray i Victoria na plaży na romantycznym spacerze w świetle księżyca sketch-1511111886770.png|Victoria w stroju Sea Patrol viki.png|Przepiękny rysunek narysowany przez http://pl.psi-patrol-wymyslone-postacie.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Zumaxtracker_ever Zumaxtracker ever ! Victoria jako lew.png|Victoria jako lwiątko Sketch-1512671109233.png|Colette i Victoria Sketch-1513874982824.png|Okładka do opowiadania ,, Sylwester Piesków" IMG 20180115 173331.jpg|ARCYCUDNY RYSEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ ^^ The Puppy^^ <3<3 Victoria dla chye.png|ARCYCUDNA VICTORIA NARYSOWANA PRZEZ Zuma the girl !!<3 Victoria i Amy.png|Rysunek od Stras Gurl 44 <3 Sketch-1516482701435.png|Dziewczęce Piżama Party sketch-1516523522559.png|ARCYCUDNY AR od ^^ToyFreddy^^1 <3<3 Victoria_stands.png|Zrobione w Makerze. Sketch-1518013113792.png|Gray X Victoria. Z okazji Walentynek 2018. 1518986405375.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK!!! Z okazji walentynek od Puppy<333333333 Naryswane przez Zuma the girl.png|PRZECUDNY RYSUNEK Narysowany przez Zuma the girl <3333333333333 Victoria1.png Image-1524534014.jpeg|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO<333ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Tornado w psim patrolu " . Victoria , Mja i Noemi w piwnicy . Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 image2.png|AW! PRZECUDOWNE<3333Victoria ogląda księżyc . Narysowane przez Everestiskay12 1528989213690.png|OMD!! ARCYCUDAŚNE ARCYDZIEŁO! Narysowane przez Puppy <3333333333333 :33 LOVE <3 1529141097069.png|AWW! ARCYCUDNE<3333Narysowane przez Puppy. Victoria i Valixy kilka dni po narodzeniu Vicky i kilka tygodni przed jej porwaniem. Gray X Victoria cuddling.PNG Pups_and_exotic_vacation's_tittle_card.PNG|Okładka do opowiadania collab z Puppy :3 ,,Pieski i egzotyczne wakacje" Victoria as catastrophe crew kitten.PNG|Jako Kociak z Kociej Katastrofy 2 1534795312750.png|OMD!'Kapitalne arcydzieło ���������� kocham����Narysowane przez Puppy Victoria_standing_next_by_Katie_in_real_show.PNG|Stoi obok Katie w realnym show Victoria_as_a_life_guard_in_real_show.PNG|W realnym show. Victoria_as_Mighty_Pup.PNG|Jako Mighty Pup Victoria_stands_and_smiles.PNG 1542734346471.png|OMD!! OMG!! ARCYCUDOWNE ARCYDZIEŁO! KOFAM TO <33 :3Narysowane przez KruchegoWafla Victoria w stroju na Sylwestra. Ciekawostki #Victoria i Gray są małżeństwem , wzięła ślub 5 lipca na plaży Anse Gegorette na Praslin na Seszelach. #Jest mamą trójki szczeniąt : Scott ' a , Scotty i Mufin . . #Jest najładniejszą sunią w PP i na świecie, ale uważa , że wszystkie dziewczyny z PP są piękne. #Brała kiedyś udział w pokazach mody #Była także na konkursie psiej Miss piękności, i go wygrała #Ma najdroższe ubrania na świecie . #Stara się mieć dobre relacje z każdym. #Ma ponad świetlny jest- pack. #Ona i Kajtek byli parą tylko przez tydzień. #Jak na swoją rasę jest bardzo wysoka, ma ma 64 cm jest o 19,82 centymetrów niższa od Gray ' a. #Jest modelką. #Kiedy w jedno Halloween (a pierwsze Tetradi dokładnie chodzi mi o opowiadanie Czerwony Księżyc) miała makijaż zainspirowany Harley Quinn, ale nią nie była. #Czasami jeździ Bugatti Chiron Gray ' a #Lubi się wyzywająco ubierać #Jest najbogatszą suczką na świecie i w PP #Mimo iż ma zawód to nie ma komunikatora na obroży. #Do kontaktowania się np. Z Ryder ' em na misjach i nie tylko używa jej Iphone X'a. #Jej ulubioną boginią grecką jest Afrodyta. #Jej ulubione kolory to różowy i fioletowy. #Widziała z Gray 'em Super Blue Blood Moon. #Gdy pieski z Psiego Patrolu (mowa o samcach) zorganizowali konkurs piękności dla suczek, zajęła ona 1 miejsce, ex aequo z Megan. #Ona i Lavia to najlepsze przyjaciółki. #Ma bardzo miękkie futerko. Hobby # Surfing # Hop Hop Boogie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa # Bieganie # Siatkówka # Nurkowanie # Łyżwiarstwo # Łyżwiarstwo Figurowe # Hip - hop # Taniec # Śpiew # Strojenie się . # Brać udział w konkursach psiej miss piękności. Strój Jest to czarna spódniczka u góry ma pas brokatowego ciemnego - różu. Na szyi nosi czarną obróżkę, z której wystają kolce. Cytaty Wyposażenie plecaka Jej plecak to kosmetyczka! W niej są lakiery do pazurków, oraz hybrydowe lakiery do pazurków z małą lampą do hybryd. Przydaje jej się gdy spędza czas z innymi dziewczynami z Psiego Patrolu. Ma też cienie do powiek i eye-linery oraz szminki i błyszczyki. Do tego posiada perfumy. Air pup Jest to ponad - świetlny jest pack. Pod jej skrzydłami ma dwie turbiny, które są podobne do tych w samolocie z tyłu ma odrzut, który pomaga jej przekroczyć te prędkość. Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy z śnieżynkami. Mission Paw Ma fioletowo - czarny hełm, z dwoma różowymi paskami wokół czarnej części hełmu, są na nim także dwie niebieskie śnieżynki umieszczone są z obydwu stron hełmu. Jej strój także jest fioletowo - czarny. Ma on elementy różu tak samo jak i w hełmie. Wszystkie elementy różowe świecą w ciemności. Ma latarkę, oraz ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, noktowizor. Sea Patrol Nosi fioletowy hełm z niebieski wstawkami oraz z kilkoma śnieżynkami. Jej strój jest fioletowo - różowy, wraz z turkusowymi śnieżynkami. Jej plecak ma turbo napęd. Może pływać 5000km/min. Niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Space pup Nosi biało - fioletowy hełm z biało fioletowym skafandrem z fioletowymi wstawkami oraz różowymi, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. Także ma wstawki śnieżynki. W jej plecaku jest butla z tlenem, jet - pack ponad świetlny, nawigacja, radar. Jungle pup Jest to różowa panama z różowym strojem we fioletowe wstawki moro. Ma różowego Jeep' a także we wstawki fioletowego moro. Ma gogle, sieć, radar, puder. Winter pup Jest to różowo- fioletowa czapka z pomponem na górze i różowo - fioletową kurtką obszytą u szyi puchem. Jej pojazd różowo- fioletowy do 400km/h skuter śnieżny, który może pływać pod wodą. W plecaku ma gogle, snowboard, narty, termos, łopatę, puder, bandaże, koc termiczny. Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Syberiany Husky Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Żony Kategoria:Mamy Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Modelka Kategoria:Modelki Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Najbogatszy pies na świecie Kategoria:Najbogatsza suczka na świecie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Syberian Husky Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Mama Kategoria:Bogate psy Kategoria:Bogate suczki Kategoria:Mamusie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Członek Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Młodsza siostra Kategoria:Młodsze siostry Kategoria:Bogate pieski